Having your whole life turned upside down
by Hank-Tank
Summary: A story about me and my three friends and how we find out that we are demigods. Based on the Percy Jackson world.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

This is my second fanfic and it is based on the world of Percy Jackson. (Hetalia is also mentioned but the story is not a crossover! We are simpy dedicated Hetalia-fans.) THERE ARE **SPOILERS** FROM THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES (and partly from Percy Jackson and the Olymians) SO BE PREPARED! I may also tell you that it is written for three of my favourite nerd-friends! I have given them the nicknames: M, T and K because I don't want to expose their names to the internet. I myself is also in this fanfic under the nickname H.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the charaters or anything from the Percy Jackson world in whole. (I can't say that I own any of my own friends now, can I? WAIT A SECOND! Can I "claim" Eric? It would be nice to have something to hold on to. XD)

_Having your whole life turned upside down_

**Chapter One:**

M knocked on the wooden door hoping she had everything with her. She checked once again. Popcorn, some candy and the boxes containing all Hetalia episodes. A sudden movement of the door handle made M look up and there she locked eyes with H.

- Hi! Come in, come in, H said.

- Thank you! M said flashing a bright and wide smile.

- I should warn you about two things though, H continued. Another person is going to join us. His name is Eric and he's an exchange student visiting my school and he is staying here for a couple of weeks. He thought it would be fun to meet my friends and watch "what this Hetalia thing" was that we always talked about. The other thing is that K is on the edge to bursting her fangirl bubble. She is now currently showing T every Hetalia photo she has on her mobile phone.

- Eek! M squealed as she kicked off her shoes and ran towards the living room where the others could be found. H just sighed as she slowly followed after.

The living room had been transformed into a large pillow-and-blanket castle. In the middle of it all K and M were both leaned in closely to the small screen while T was trying to work out how the DVD player worked. She finally figured it out and the menu appeared on the TV screen. All of the four girls' heads snapped towards the TV and they started jumping up and down in a circle, screaming. At this exact moment Eric dragged himself through the door.

- What exactly are you four doing? Eric said giving them all a questioning look.

M, K and T stopped jumping in shock. They knew that they were all thinking the same thing. H looked confused at the girls but it soon turned into an oh-damn-it-I-forgot-look. Eric himself viewed the girls that were looking funnily at him and saw H take a step forward.

- I'm sorry guys. I probably should have told you about Eric's legs. It sort of slipped my mind. I've gotten so used about it now that he has been here for two weeks, H explained. He is parlay…

- I'm paralyzed from the waist down because of a car crash, Eric suddenly blurted out.

The other girls seemed to relax a bit but they still couldn't take their eyes of Eric. An awkward silence came creeping but T ended it by sitting down in the couch and the rest followed. H pressed the play button and everyone went completely silent.

Hetalia. Wonderful Hetalia. We stared blankly at the TV for about 2 hours when K's stomach grumbled so loudly that it broke through one of America's I'm-the-hero-speeches. We all started laughing until it hurt except for Katrina who was yelling "WELL EXCUUUSE ME FOR BEING A BIT HUNGRY!". We paused the TV and went to the kitchen. While chopping up vegetables for tacos T discovered the orange flavoured chocolate and started drooling like mad. K, M and H just rolled their eyes while Eric desperately tried to catch every drop falling from T's mouth. We all laughed together and placed the bowls with food on the table. Clinking cutlery, chatting and the faint sound of crickets on the outside filled the kitchen. Everybody's stomachs were filled to the maximum and we rolled ourselves back to the living room. M was the first one in.

- Is it just me or is something in this room different? She said.

- I agree, T mumbled.

M took another step forward and we all gasped.

Her hand had turned into thin air. M screamed and quickly pulled her hand back and it reappeared. We were all staring dumb-founded at the hand and at the invisible wall in front of us when Eric suddenly stepped forward. Like, really took a step forward.

- B-b-b-buut, K started.

- You're supposed to be paralyzed! H yelled.

- I promise that I will explain it all later but right now we have to...

Eric was interrupted by a hissing sound. A second later the invisible wall from before disappeared and was replaced by a trashed living room. But that was not all. In the middle of it all stood two women, both with slithering snakes as hair.

The girls couldn't grasp what they were seeing. There they were, standing absolutely silent when Eric took yet another "normal" step forward and spoke.

- Who are you? And why hasn't anyone turned to stone yet? He asked.

Apparently this was a touchy subject as both the snake haired women twitched slightly.

- Silly satyr! One of them hissed.

- They always think that we're like our sister. For goodness sake! It was her curse and not ours! The other continued.

- So you can't turn us into stone? T asked.

- No, but we can still bite and claw you to death, you daft demigod! They both screamed in unison.

- Okay then, Eric said and pulled a sword from his belt.

- How could I not notice that earlier?! M said.

- Can we kill them now Euryale? One of the snaked haired women asked the other.

- Yes Stheno. Now we can kill them, Euryale said and smirked at us.

Eric charged and tried to slice Stheno and Euryale's heads of. The other girls moved into the corner where they all stared at what was happening in front of them. Eric moved quite swiftly and almost succeeded in stabbing Stheno in the leg. He moved incredibly quick considering his condition. He stepped sideways to avoid Euryale's claws and shot forward and stabbed her throat. She screamed and crumbled to ashes.

- You killed my sister! Stheno shrieked and her now murderous eyes stuck to Eric.

She jumped forward, her claws spread and ready to tear Eric apart when someone suddenly from behind stabbed Stheno through her chest. She disintegrated and behind the now vanished body stood M holding a kitchen knife in her hand. She looked extremely shocked as she looked down at the knife and dropped it to the floor. The three other girls who hadn't moved from the corner looked at their old friend as if she was a ghost. After a minute of silence Eric spoke.

- We have to leave. Now, he said with a stern face.

That was all! I hope you enjoyed and just can't wait to read the following chapter (it is already finished so I will upload it tomorrow I think).

It would be sooooo VERY nice of you if you could leave an itsy-bitsy tiny comment of what you thought. I would be forever thankful! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson - world nnor the characters in it! **(Although I consider Eric as mine. ^^)

Sorry that I'm late with uploading this chapter... I've had... other things... to do... (I blame it all on school)

Having your whole life turned upside down

**Chapter Two**

- Leave!? Where to? K asked.

- The only place where you all are safe. Camp Half-Blood, Eric answered.

T felt H stiffen.

- H? Are you okay? She asked.

But she got no answer. H just stared into the blue.

- Uh, guys... I think H went into shock, T said as she waved her hand in front of H's face.

- I thought she would. These two weeks that I've been here all she talked about was Percy Jackson and how awesome it would be if it all was real. Ironic isn't it? Eric said.

- So wait here a second. You are a protector then? And you're not really an exchange student? K mumbled.

- Yes. Exactly like that. Chiron sent me here because there had been much monster activity around this specific area and he suspected that there might be a very powerful demigod in this area. Only I realised that he was wrong, Eric said.

- Why was he wrong? M asked.

- Because there is not only **one **demigod. There are four of us, realised K as she said it.

- No way, T said looking dazed.

- Yes way and if we don't move soon more monsters will come, Eric said, his stern face reappearing again.

- But what about our parents? And school? And all our stuff back home? My computer!? M shouted out in desperation.

- Grab some extra clothes and NO PHONES ARE ALLOWED! Eric yelled.

- But we have to contact our parents! T argued.

- You can call them at camp. They knew this day would come eventually. Mobile phones work like a GPS signal for monsters. They will find you instantly, Eric warned.

- But we have all used our phones, like a lot... Why haven't they found us earlier? K asked.

- I think they waited until you were all gathered. Then it's easier to kill you all. Then they didn't have to waste time, Eric said.

All the girls went silent. The shock of getting your whole life turned upside down was too great to utter in words. There were so many questions they wanted to ask. But no one had the strength to. It had been a pretty eventful night after all. They all grabbed their sleep-over bags and packed a bag for H who was still in a too deep shock to even move. Together they dragged her out to Eric's car that stood on the other side of the road. When they all were seated Eric started the car and drove away.

After about an hour, M had lost track of where they were. She had stared out of the window the entire ride thinking of what would happen next. Where were they headed? Was Camp far away? What would her parents think? She didn't know much about the so called "Percy Jackson-world", only some small random facts that H sometimes would blurt out. Maybe it was entirely different from what the books described? Then suddenly, as if she had read her thoughts K said:

- Are the Percy Jackson and the Olympians-books at least a bit accurate?

- They are actually, very accurate even. Percy Jackson exists in real life and the stories are all real, Eric said surprising them all.

- WAIT WHAT?! H yelled, suddenly awake.

- Yeah. You know the Great Prophecy? "Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death", Eric continued.

- Yes, H and K nodded while the others looked confused.

- The very same demigods as in the books succeeded with their quest last year and Gaia once again went to sleep. Hopefully for another thousand years, Eric said while looking relieved.

- You are not kidding me, right? H asked pointing her finger at him.

- Nope. Totally honest, he said as he crossed his heart.

- Well are we there yet? T asked.

- Excited? Eric asked and smirked.

T responded by punching him on the arm. The other girls laughed and started talking about which cabin the thought they would be placed in.

- Well, you might know in about ten minutes.

Eric glanced in the rear mirror and once again saw the red car. It had followed them for about half an hour now.

- And I don't think it's a police car, he mumbled for himself.

- What? K asked and turned around.

- Is it following us? M asked who also inspected the car.

- What is following us? T asked also looking directly at the car.

- Can't you see it? It is right there, in front of you! H commented a bit rudely.

- Where? All I can see is an empty road and an abandoned house..., T said desperately trying to find the, for her invisible, vehicle.

- Look. Right there, M said as she grabbed T's head between her hands and pointed T's eyes directly at the car.

- AAAAHH! T screamed in surprise.

- What is it? K asked.

T didn't answer but just continued staring out the window blinking hysterically.

- My eyesight. It's all blurry! She said panic creeping in on her voice.

She continued blinking while the others wondered what was happening.

- Close your eyes for ten seconds and open them again, Eric ordered her.

T closed her eyes and when she once again opened them she relaxed.

- It worked! How did you know? She asked Eric.

- I took a guess, he answered but one could clearly see that he was lying.

T decided to drop the subject and instead focused on the still following car.

Why is it following us? She asked.

- Probably monsters. But I have a plan so stay calm, Eric reassured them.

- I am calm, M said with a smirk spreading on her face.

- That I can believe but still. A plan is always good. So here it goes. In about a minute we will arrive at a petrol station. I will park the car and from there we have to walk about a kilometre to arrive at Camp Half-Blood. Understood? Eric almost shouted.

All the girls nodded.

- Good. If the situation is that there are monsters in the car behind us we run, as fast as we can. If they somehow manage to catch up with us I'll stay behind and fight them. No one tries to be America. Just continue running forward. Is that a deal? He continued.

The girls nodded once again.

- Okay. Grab your bags and prepare yourselves. I can see the petrol station now, he said speeding the car up.

100 meters. 70 meters. 50. 40. 30. 20. 10.

Eric turned and parked the car. They all jumped out and saw the red car slowing down and turning towards the station as well.

- Come on guys! Start running, remember? Eric shouted and pointed towards the forest.

They all started running with Eric in the lead, showing the way. No one dared to look back to see who or what had stepped out of the red car but loud footsteps could be heard behind them. It became darker and darker as the trees grew tighter and higher, covering almost every inch of the sky.

- We're almost there! Eric yelled.

Suddenly the footsteps behind them started going faster. H felt panic throbbing in her chest as she also picked up the speed.

- Umm, H? Eric said.

- What? H asked.

- Slow down a bit or you will get lost, he said his voice suddenly a lot quieter than before.

H gazed ahead instead of looking down and realised that one was running in front of her. She looked back and saw the others a couple of meters behind her. She slowed down a bit looking shocked about the fact that she had run much faster than she usually could. And she wasn't even tired!

- That was odd, K said as she was now running beside H.

- I totally agree. I have never run so fast in my entire life, H said once again looking down.

- We're here! Eric yelled in front of them. About thirty meters ahead you could see a portal that was about three meters tall. Eric was the first through it. He turned around and horror spread across his face.

- HURRY UP! He said as he grabbed his sword and pointed it up in the air.

T didn't dare to look back. Eric's face said enough. There was something horrible behind her and if she'd slow down, things would end badly. She saw K and H run through the portal. M ran beside her when the unthinkable happened. She tripped.

- T! M screamed but Eric was already by her side and pushed her in the direction to the portal as he ran with his sword held up high towards T. T herself tried to stand up when she felt a hot pain shoot through her ankle.

- Damn it, she said trying to stand up even though it hurt like mad.

Suddenly her vision started to blur once again. But something was different this time. It felt like her eyes were zooming in and suddenly she could see Camp Half-Blood lying in the quiet valley in perfect peace. How? That was beyond the large hill. Her eyes couldn't possibly see that far! But the picture still floated in front of her.

She heard Eric scream something but she couldn't hear it, though he was just centimetres away. Eric pulled at her arm and lifted her up. T couldn't see or hear anything close around her but she felt herself being thrown upon someone's back and carried. She closed her eyes trying to get focus back. When she opened them again, she could see Eric carrying her and that his shirt was soaked in blood. But it was not his own. T felt her body shut down and everything went black.

**…**

**- **Her wounds have healed perfectly so she should be awake any moment now.

- Huh, T whispered her voice to soar to speak.

- Oh thank goodness! She's awake! M praised.

- Are you feeling alright? K asked, leaning over T.

- Yeah! She's perfectly fine! She just got stabbed by a giant monster in her stomach! What do you think!? Of course she's not fine! H sarcastically said but still with worry in her voice.

- Well EXCUUSE me! It is kind of a formal question to ask when someone wakes up in a hospital bed! It's like asking a football player "how it felt". Both two unnecessary questions but they still important to bring forward! K shouted back.

- Yeah, yeah, H answered turning her attention to T once again.

- How are you feeling? She asked.

- What the hell?! K started but M hushed her.

- Calm down you two, Eric said.

T hadn't noticed him before. He was leaning against the wall behind the others.

- What time is it? T asked her voice cracking as she said it.

- Dinnertime. You hungry? Chiron said you would be able to eat with us if you'd like to, Eric said.

- Yes please. I'm very hungry, T answered.

- Let's go then! M said leading them outside.

The food was delicious. It melted on your tongue and tasted like heaven. It was a bit sad that they had to sacrifice half of it to the gods M thought. But still, maybe someone up there would claim her tonight at Camp fire. Eric had told her that it usually happened there.

The four friends enjoyed dinner while chatting and helping T catch up. It was mostly H and K who did the talking as they knew most of the things from earlier. They were sitting at the Hermes cabins table as all newcomers did. Travis and Connor who were head counsellors of the Hermes cabin sometimes filled in on gossip mostly. They also told us about the claiming.

- It's like a little symbol that starts glowing above your head, Travis said.

- But it doesn't stay too long, Connor filled in.

When we were all finished eating, we headed to the camp fire. When all campers were gathered Chiron, who was camp leader along with Mr. D, stepped forward.

- As you all may have noticed, we have some newcomers today! Their names are Katrina, Madeleine, Hanneke and Therése, Chiron announced.

K thought about how Chiron's anatomy must look when everyone gasped. The whole camp stared at her. Or not directly at her. They were staring above her head. K looked up and saw a small blue owl glow above her head. Just a second later it faded. She stared at her friends who were just as shocked as she was.

- Welcome to Athena's cabin sister! A blonde girl with grey eyes shouted to her.

K was just about to shout thanks when something shining caught the corner of her eye. A small golden bow shone just above T's head.

- A new candidate to the Apollo cabin I see, Chiron said.

Once again the little symbol faded.

- And now back to..., Chiron continued but he was interrupted by a little girl who gasped and pointed at the third person sitting in line of the newcomers.

H looked up and saw a white shining little something above her.

- What is that? She asked.

- No one ever knows what it is the first time, said Travis.

- It's a Caduceus. The sign of Hermes, Connor added.

- I stay then, H said as she smiled towards the two brothers.

- Yep, the both said in unison.

Now everyone's eyes fastened on M. She was the only one left to be claimed. Everyone waited silently when M suddenly felt like her scalp was burning. A couple of kids gasped and M gazed upwards. There was a little sword with burning flames around it. She admired it for a moment before it faded into the darkness.

A tall girl with a muscular body stepped forward and stretched out her hand.

- Welcome to the Ares cabin, child of the war god.

Thank you for reading! I hope the story is enjoyable even if you don't know the characters as well as I do :)

Next chapter wants to be written asap but I can feel my math homework scream "NOOOO! NOOO, DON'T DO IT!" in the background. So, we'll see.


End file.
